


Until We Go Down | A Kim Namjoon Fantasy Story

by thisisval



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Historical Fantasy, Immortality, Love at First Sight, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, Self-Sacrifice, Sexual Content, True Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisval/pseuds/thisisval
Summary: When the Great War between good and evil started, only the power of the Ellcrys could save the world from its downfall. But restoring the power needed a sacrifice, and when you chose to give yourself to the tree you saved everyone. But you also left behind a heartbroken Namjoon. He was damned to protect the tree through the centuries and just when he failed hard with his mission, a new opportunity opens up for him to make things right.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM & Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/Original Female Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Until We Go Down | A Kim Namjoon Fantasy Story

1618

400 years ago, you fought side by side. Demons contaminated Korea and killed most of the common folk. Dozens of witches and warlocks tried to stop them, but failed. And the only element that stopped the world from collapsing was nearly rotten - an ancient pine tree, the Ellcrys, preserving the magical power of the first great witches and warlocks of Korea. It was the barrier that kept the demons from overrunning the world, but it started to lose its power. The only thing to restore its power was a sacrifice - a powerful witch, who would give up the love of her life to save him and the world. That witch was you. And the love of your life, Namjoon, was left behind… not being able to die, as he was chosen to be the guard of the Ellcrys.

If one of you would’ve known that fate would tear you apart in such a cruel way, maybe you would’ve just ran away as many others did and would’ve lived some more years together. But neither Namjoon nor you were selfish people - you always tried to do what’s best for the general public, even at the times where you were insulted for being magical beings.

Namjoon suffered every day since you were gone, knowing that you were inside that tree, but punishing him with silence. You wanted to talk to him, you really did. But you also knew that it would’ve held him back to live his life. You didn’t want Namjoon to have his hopes up that he could still be with you. So you did what was right, and remained silent for centuries. He still came every day to talk to you - how his day was, how he didn’t mess up the new spell he discovered, that he was finally able to cook kimchi jjigae without making a mess in the kitchen… until one day, he didn’t come anymore.

Little did you know that he was seeing someone new and that he started to neglect his duties as the guard of the Ellcrys. And little did he know that the person he was seeing, was not a human but a demon - a yokai called yuki-onna. She was outstanding in misleading Namjoon, only waiting for her moment to finally strike and open the gates for her demon sisters and brothers. Namjoon should’ve known better, he never was someone who let his guard down that easily. But that yokai gave him exactly what he was aching for centuries now - love. She wasn’t you, but she still made him feel special and loved, which made the betrayal even more excruciating.

1997

The night that changed everything was a cold day of December in 1997. Namjoon was fast asleep in his room in the old cathedral that protected the Ellcrys. Yuki-onna knew that she needed his necklace, the one that housed the power of the shield that guarded the tree. The yokai used a strong sleeping poison to keep the warlock in bed. But it still wasn’t enough for Namjoon to keep him asleep once he smelled the stench of burnt timber. With hasty steps, he ran down the staircase to the hall that sheltered the Ellcrys, only to see it covered in flames and smoke.  
The yokai who deluded Namjoon squatted down in front of him, tilting her head in a mocking way. Namjoon hadn’t even realized that he had fallen to his knees, silent tears streaming down on his cheeks while he was watching the only remains of you burning to its roots.

“Don’t cry, pretty warlock. I know you tried your best to protect the world for so long. Don’t fight it anymore, the times of magical freaks like you are finally over. Now it’s finally our time to rise and fulfill our mission!,” Namjoon saw how her facade was falling, slowly showing the yokai in her. More and more yokai were crawling out of the shadows, baring their teeth at him and waiting for their leader to give the final orders to rip him into pieces. He wouldn’t stand a chance against them. Not with that sleep poison still running through his veins, and not without you.  
The yokai in front of him gripped his face harshly, making him look into her soulless black eyes. “They won’t kill you, and neither will I. But you’re going to wish you died tonight. I want you to live and see what your failure brought to the world, Kim Namjoon, the not so dutiful guard of the Ellcrys,” she started roaring, making the other yokai howl and scream in excitement. “Enjoy living with the knowledge that it was you who opened the gates for us.”

She threw his necklace to the ground, snorting with laughter. They all left in the blink of an eye, leaving Namjoon on his knees in front of the burning tree who he should’ve protected with his life. The failure and the consequences it was going to bring with it, was right in front of his eyes.

“What did I do?,” he whispered to himself. The roaring laughters of yokai and even foreign demons was all he could hear besides the desperate screams of the humans they attacked and killed. The darkest decade of the human race had just begun. 

Namjoon managed to stop the fire with his magical powers, but there was nothing left but damage. The thick smoke made it almost impossible to breathe in the hall, but he still kept walking through it. He needed to confront himself with what he did. The once so green leaves were decayed into dust, the strong beautiful branches nothing more but black pieces of burnt timber. Even the unbreakable roots were nothing more than just ashes and ember.

It was a full moon and the clouds that covered the sky all night were just making room for it to shine. Only to show Namjoon that not all hope was lost. A small unharmed branch reclined between the damage, his five green leaves almost glowed in the black chaos. Namjoon quickly stumbled to the little piece of hope, carefully picking it up to not destroy it. Tears of relief and happiness left Namjoon’s eyes as he was looking straight up in the air to silently thank the moon for her help.

2018

The rain poured heavily against his window, but Namjoon was far too focused on taking care of his little bonsai tree to notice. “Today is moving day, Y/N. One yokai followed me yesterday, it won’t take them too long to find out what we’re doing here. I won’t let them burn you down again, I promise,” he sprayed a mix of water and fertilizer onto the leaves, before he carefully placed the bonsai tree into a cardboard box.

After the yokai had burned down the Ellcrys and also his home, and after Namjoon had found the little branch, he made it his duty to grow the tree again. No matter how much time he needed for that. People were living in fear and starvation since the yokai took over the world, they ruled with terror and bestiality. The yokai who had fooled him decades ago never showed up again, she was now in a much higher rank, as she was the one who brought victory for them and opened the gates for her brothers and sisters.

Namjoon still couldn’t age, as his mission to guard the Ellcrys was far from over. The moon gave him a second chance that night and he would be damned if he would fail again. So he took care of the little branch, watered it every day, talked to it and grew it. 21 years later, he finally had a noble bonsai, his hopes were starting to grow bigger and bigger with each year passing.  
But it also was a risky business, because even though the yokai said he wouldn’t get killed, she still sent off her henchmen to keep an eye on him. And at the moment they were starting to get nosy, leaving Namjoon no choice but to move. He couldn’t risk to let them find out about his efforts to grow back the Ellcrys to its full powers. With his little belongings, Namjoon took one final look through the one-bedroom apartment he had called home for the last two years before he left.

1618

“Please, don’t do this to me, Y/N…,” Namjoon sat beside you on the shore of the Yellow Sea, his voice broke at the end. You knew that he would say that. After all, you knew Namjoon better than anyone. He was your soulmate, a chaotic warlock but still the only man you ever truly loved. Which only made it harder to hold onto your decision. Too many people had died, too many witches and warlocks lost their lives in the great war. The war, that would decide if your world would fall into darkness or not. With the fading power of the Ellcrys, the only thing left to do to save everyone was for you to get inside of the tree. It had a door on the outside and could be passed by anyone who was willing to give their life and magical powers to the tree. But you also needed to be chosen, and unfortunately the tree had chosen you.

You linked your fingers with Namjoon’s, making him gently squeeze your hand. “You know I have to do this, Joon. It’s our last chance to save everyone… To do the right thing,” you didn’t dare to look him into the eyes, knowing too well that if he was begging you to stay again with his big pleading eyes, you wouldn’t be strong enough to deny him.

“I know… I know it’s the right thing to do. But can you blame me for being selfish and not wanting to let you go? What would you do if it was me?,” Namjoon’s question almost got drowned by the clashing sounds of the waves, but you still heard him.

“I wouldn’t let you go, Joon… I couldn’t. That’s one more reason why I need to go. Because you’re stronger than me. I know you can endure it,” Namjoon chuckled at your words. He hated what fate had in mind for the two of you, as you had just met two years ago. But two years were still enough for both of you to fall head over heels for each other. Which only made it worse to know that you needed to go and there was no way back.

“I wish we had more time, Y/N,” his hand reached out for your thigh, drawing circles on it in a soothing way. You hummed as you closed your eyes, enjoying the feeling of Namjoon’s hand on you. When he pulled away, you almost pouted, making the tall man chuckle. “Come on, we still have tonight. And tomorrow we’ll save the world, moonchild,” you always rolled your eyes at the nickname he gave you, but he knew you liked it, no matter how hard you tried to act too cool for a nickname like that. Namjoon called you moonchild because you both loved watching the moon. It was your way of finding comfort, as the moon always seemed to have the answers you needed and also made the two of you meet years ago.

You followed Namjoon to the small cabin on top of the cliffs, your so-called home since the demons had destroyed your little village. It was more like a hiding spot until you knew what you had to do, which you now finally did. You had to find the last great sorcerer of Korea, he gave you exact instructions on what you needed to do in order to save the world from the yokai. And that was also the reason why you knew that you at least had this one night left to spend time together. The last night Namjoon could kiss you. The last night Namjoon could make love to you. The last night Namjoon could drown in your beautiful eyes that were so full of love for him.

When you entered the small cabin, Namjoon didn’t waste a second, his lips were attached on yours before you could even close the door. He kicked it with his foot before he lifted you up, making you wrap your legs around his torso. His kisses were hungry and fierce, making you ache for more. Namjoon walked back to the bed where he carefully placed you down. You pulled him down by his linen shirt, kissing him almost aggressively, which made Namjoon pull away. You looked at him in confusion while he was gently stroking your hair to the side.

“There’s no need to rush anything tonight, my love. Let me take care of you,” he leaned down and started kissing along your jawline before he sucked on your neck, leaving his lovemarks everywhere. You gasped at the sudden sensation and grabbed him by his silver hair strands in the nape of his neck. Namjoon’s hands opened the buttons of your shirt almost overcautious, his fingertips ghosted over your bare skin, making you shiver. He kissed your collarbone, before he moved down to your breasts. Your nipples were already hard only from the feeling of Namjoon’s soft touches and the cold sea breeze coming through the window above the bed.

“You’re the most beautiful woman I ever met. So smart,” a small kiss landed in the middle of your chest. “So talented,” another kiss landed on your right breast. “So endearing,” he kissed the brim of your nipple, making you tighten your hold on his hair. “So breathtaking,” Namjoon’s lips wrapped around your nipple, his tongue slowly circling around it. Your head fell back onto the hard mattress, a small moan coming over your lips. Namjoon smiled at your reaction, giving your other nipple the same attention as he could feel you grind against him.

He got rid of his white linen shirt, and even if you were used to seeing Namjoon shirtless, it was still a sight to be seen. His muscled arms, his toned chest, the honeyed skin that glistened in the moonlight… if you had to choose one memory to keep in your mind forever, it would be this moment right now. Namjoon’s tender smile with his cute dimples popping out just made the sight in front of you complete and immaculate.

Namjoon unbuttoned your black leather pants, leaving you in nothing but your cotton panties, those were gone in seconds, too. You wanted to feel him inside you so badly, but Namjoon had something different in mind first. He lowered himself between your legs, making you rest them on his shoulders. You felt yourself becoming shy, because no man had ever done something like this with you before. Namjoon could read you like a book and sensed your sudden discomfort, as he started to massage your thigh with one of his big hands.

“Do you trust me, Y/N?,” you could feel his warm breath against your exposed cunt, it made you shiver out of anticipation. When you nodded, Namjoon put his mouth on use. First he carefully kissed your cunt, his tongue grazing over your folds in a teasing way. He took in every reaction of your body and when he saw how you arch your back off the mattress as his tongue flicked over your clit, he gave you more. The small moans, your mouth falling agape at the feeling, your hand entangled in his hair… Namjoon could eat you out for hours if that was the sight he’d always get.  
One of his fingers teased your hole before Namjoon pushed it inside your tight walls, making you bite your lip as you tried to hold back a loud moan. “Don’t hold those cute moans back, my love. I want to hear you. I want everyone to hear how good I make you feel,” he added another finger, his lips sucking at your clit, it made you see stars. Namjoon could tell you were close, so he continued his attack on your cunt, lapping up all your juices while you were chanting his name like a spell and riding you through your climax until you pushed him off because it became too much.

You were panting for air, your chest covered in a slight film of sweat. Namjoon laid down next to you, still in his pants and you could see how hard he was when you glanced down to his bulge, but he didn’t show any signs of doing anything against it. At least, not right now. Namjoon was too immersed in the sight right in front of him - you, covered in nothing but your bare skin, glowing from the satisfaction he just gave you.

“I love you so much, Y/N,” you turned over, now laying on your side to face him. His eyes were glazed and you could tell that Namjoon really tried hard to ignore the face that this was your last night, he was fighting back his tears with his last willpower. You gently caressed his cheek, making him lean into your touch, his eyes falling shut. A small tear made its way down as he did so, you inched closer to Namjoon who almost automatically wrapped his arms around your naked form. You leaned closer, leaving a soft kiss on the spot where the tear started to dry. Namjoon’s hand wandered into your hair, pulling you closer to finally meet his lips again.

You could taste yourself on his lips, but it didn’t bother you. In fact, it only turned you on even more. Your hands wandered down to his pants, fumbling with the buttons of it in a hasty way. Namjoon helped you unbutton them and pulled them down only far enough to expose his rock-hard cock. You pushed him further down onto the mattress with one hand on his chest, slowly crawling on top of him to straddle him.

Namjoon’s cock was grazing between your wet folds, making both of you gasp at the feeling. His hands were caressing your thighs, but his eyes never left yours. Namjoon pushed himself off the mattress, now facing you, his thumb stroked over your lower lip. You lifted your hips only far enough to leave some room for Namjoon to hold his cock, before you sank down onto his length. A loud moan escaped your lips, Namjoon’s head rested on your shoulder, biting down on your soft skin to hold himself back from just thrusting into you at a relentless pace.

You began bouncing up and down on his cock at a fast pace, making Namjoon tighten his grip on you. He had wrapped his arms around your body, his lips grazed over the spot where he had just left his mark on you. “If you keep going at this pace, I won’t last long, love,” he whispered against your earlobe, gently nibbling on your weak spot right underneath.

“I don’t care,” was all you said before Namjoon let go of you only enough to continue riding him. One of his hands wandered down between the two of you, rubbing against your clit, it made you whimper. You pulled Namjoon into a sloppy kiss, all tongue and teeth, and soon reached your second orgasm that night. Namjoon also didn’t need much longer as he spilled his seed into you, his eyes squeezed tightly at the feeling of your pulsating cunt around his cock. Both of you needed a moment to come down from your highs, but when you wanted to climb down from Namjoon, he locked you into a tight hug before he laid down again, with you in his arms.

His hands wandered over your back, carefully drawing figures on it, making you hum in content. You felt yourself becoming sleepy and also Namjoon felt the tiredness taking over his body. You crawled down and nestled yourself into his side, his arm wrapping around your upper body almost automatically after he had pulled the small blanket over your naked bodies. It didn’t take long until both of you were asleep, not thinking about what was about to come tomorrow.

You woke up before Namjoon. And not just because you were well-rested. No. The Ellcrys called for you. You heard it since the last great sorcerer had told you about your destiny, and with the days passing it got louder and louder. You hadn’t told Namjoon though, it wouldn’t have made any difference for him to know. Today however, the call of the Ellcrys was louder than ever, telling you to come home. Namjoon was still snoring softly in the small bed you had shared the last two days, and first, you wanted to wake him up, tell him it’s time to go. But then a calming voice told you not to. The Ellcrys started communicating with you a week ago, sometimes even guiding you through the fights with the yokai who crossed your ways.

Deep down, you knew that cursed tree was right. Waking Namjoon up was selfish and would only make it harder for you to fulfill your destiny. It would make saying goodbye so much harder. So you decided to follow the call. When you were dressed and ready to go, you turned around to take a final look at Namjoon. The love of your life. And probably the most chaotic warlock you ever met. The thought of him messing up his spells or accidentally breaking his herb storages and creating potions he didn’t intend to, made you smile. You leaned down, taking a look at his graceful features one last time before you whispered a final “I love you” and left.

When Namjoon woke up a few hours later and saw the empty spot next to him, he first hoped you were just outside. But with the absence of your horse, he knew better. You left without him, knowing too well that he would’ve stopped you and would’ve tried to find another way to end this war with the yokai. Namjoon cursed under his breath, quickly got dressed and pushed his horse to its limits only to still arrive too late. The yokai vanished when he had almost reached the cathedral that protected the tree. It was too late to say goodbye.

Some witches and warlocks were running through the hallways of the cathedral, taking care of the wounded and the dead. Some of them knew who Namjoon was, looking at him with a mix of pity and relief. His half-brother Jungkook, who was half warlock half human, came out of the hall that housed the Ellcrys. When he set his eyes on Namjoon, he stumbled faster, wrapping his arms around him before he started sobbing into his older brother’s shoulder.

“I-I’m so sorry, I wanted to stop her, b-but she… ,” Namjoon patted Jungkook’s back, feeling a piece of him break inside himself at his brother’s words. Of course, he knew you would do it. And of course, he knew you couldn’t be stopped. But that still didn’t make it hurt less. You ended a war and saved everyone. Everyone, except Namjoon.

“It’s okay, Jungkook. We knew that she had to do it,” he tried his best to stay strong in front of his brother, not wanting Jungkook to worry about him. The younger man lifted his head.  
“Are you… are you okay, Joon?,” he sniffed his nose, blinking with his big bunny eyes.

Namjoon was not okay. But he couldn’t let Jungkook know. At least, not immediately. “Yeah, I’m fine,” he patted Jungkook’s shoulder and gave him a small smile that didn’t reach his eyes before he walked past him into the big hall where the Ellcrys stood.

The tree was back to its full glory again. No more brown leaves, no more broken branches. It was full of life again. Your life. Namjoon swallowed hard before he walked closer to the tree. He had heard of it before, people spoke about the possibility to communicate with the Ellcrys. If you were in need of advice and guidance, the tree answered your questions. Which kept Namjoon’s hopes up to maybe talk to you at least. One elderly witch was patting the trunk of the tree, whispering something Namjoon couldn’t hear to the tree. When he walked closer, she gave him an almost pitiful smile.

“You’re him, aren’t you? Give her some time, please. And don’t be discouraged if she doesn’t talk to you right away,” she squeezed Namjoon’s forearm, then she left the hall.

It was now just Namjoon and you - or more him and the tree. First, he thought it was absolutely idiotic to talk to a tree. But if that was the last thing possible to be with you, then so be it. He sat down on one of the small steps in front of the door that led inside the tree. “You should’ve woken me up, love,” he smiled bitterly at the fact that you left without him. “I know, you’re an independent woman and as I can see you managed to do well without me. But we planned on doing this together, remember?,” Namjoon fidgeted with his hands, his voice was barely above a whisper in the end. He waited some time, hoping that you’d respond to him, but there was nothing but the sound of leaves rustling in the wind. A sigh came out of him, his head resting in his hands as he was trying to get a clear thought again.

You always discussed what you needed to do in order to succeed. But what you never talked about was how he should live AFTER you succeeded. How he should keep going without you by his side. When he had first met you, you were nothing but a thief who tried to steal his hard-earned money. He was so angry and wanted you dead. But when he caught you in the woods and saw how the moonlight lit your face, all his anger vanished. And something inside you also clicked, as you were handing him back his money without resistance. The moon showed you who you could be for one another and so you chose to stay together. Namjoon fell hard for you within a short time and you also started to feel more than just friendship for the clumsy warlock after only a few months.

His half-brother Jungkook always joked about how you were the chosen moon warriors who would fight the world. Little did he know that somehow that truly was your fate. And as soon as you learned what needed to be done, you only discussed how to handle the moment you needed to get inside that tree. But never what happened after it. Never, what happened to Namjoon after you were gone. He felt so lost, sitting on those steps, not knowing what to do. Namjoon barely noticed someone else walking in. It was one of the elders.

“You and Y/N had to carry a great burden,” the hoarse voice of the elder pulled Namjoon out of his thoughts.

“S-sorry, I was just…,” he quickly wiped his sleeves over his eyes, trying to get rid of the tears he didn’t even realize he was shedding.

The elder patted Namjoon’s shoulder in a parental way. “I know, boy. I know how it feels to lose someone to the Ellcrys. You must know, we, the people who are left behind have a duty to fulfill, too,” Namjoon’s head shot up at his words.

“What do you mean? Is there a way I can get her out of it again? Tell me, what do I need to do to get her back?,” he started to fire question after question at the elder, slowly having his hopes up that there was a way to have you in his arms again.

“You can’t get her back, boy. There’s no possibility to undo it,” the elder smiled sadly at Namjoon, whose shoulders fell down in defeat. “But it is your duty now to protect the Ellcrys, boy. Every lover left behind gets the burden to look after it. I was getting too old, so I wasn’t the best guard anymore. But you’re young, and with the blessing of the moon, you’ll stay like that as long as needed.”

“That sounds like the worst fate in history….,” Namjoon mumbled under his breath.

“It is a great honor to guard the Ellcrys, boy. I know, it will be hard in the beginning, but you’ll get used to it. I wish you luck and courage to fulfill this duty,” the elder stumbled out of the hall again, leaving behind a defeated and tired Namjoon. How could it be a great honor to protect a tree who just absorbed the love of his life? If it was anything, it was only a cruel way to torture him for centuries.

The years went by and everyone Namjoon loved passed away. Everyone but him. He started to feel bitter and barely left the cathedral over the centuries. Rumors started to spread that a ghost lived in the cathedral, as Namjoon barely showed his face to the world. It would’ve just confused humans, as he was never getting older. You never talked to him, but it still became a habit of Namjoon to talk about his frustrations with you. Or more, the Ellcrys. If anyone would see him like that, they’d probably think he was crazy. Which maybe he was. Losing everyone you love, not being able to die - it can really get into your head. One night he even tried to kill himself with poison, just to put an end to this. It was a strong poison, which would knock out anyone who would drink it. Anyone, but Namjoon. That was when he learned his destiny was to be stuck in this world, alone.

2018

With his belongings and the bonsai in his car, Namjoon drove off to head for the highway to Seoul. He always chose to live in the countryside of Korea in the last few years, but as the yokai became bolder to follow and spy on him, he decided it would be best to move into a big enough city to melt into the mass. But Seoul was also the capital of all evil - the residence of the queen of the yokai, Jorogumo.

He had only heard of stories, how Jorogumo forced humans to offer themselves as her meal, how she turned Seoul into the darkest place on earth. Once you moved to Seoul, you couldn’t leave the city again. Some teenagers often used a visit to Seoul as a dare, because they didn’t believe the stories that you couldn’t leave again. Most of them ended either dead or going crazy after a short time. Seoul was the heartland of yokai and only a madman would move freely to this city. But somehow, Namjoon was a madman. He knew he needed a new hiding spot and what would be better than right in front of his enemy’s eyes? Of course, it was risky, but it was also a chance he should take.

He asked you, the Ellcrys, for advice on this decision. He had learned that there were ways to communicate with you. The one that worked best for him was to put a paper underneath the tree with his two options, then a leaf would fall down to the option he should take. Choosing the newest hiding spot was either Seoul or fleeing to Busan to finally get onto a ship to leave that goddamn country. Deep down he knew that he couldn’t leave Korea. Not after what he did. And with you also choosing Seoul and heading directly to the lion’s den, it was sealed.  
When Namjoon saw the skyline of Seoul appear in front of his eyes, it was already dark. Yokai were checking the people arriving at the gates of the city, which weren’t many. When they checked Namjoon’s papers, one of them, a kappa, snickered. “I should probably say thank you, oh mighty warlock,” the kappa was jumping excitedly on his feet, his big frog eyes bored holes into Namjoon’s head.

“What are you talkin’ about?,” the other yokai, probably a tengu according to his huge nose, rolled his eyes at the kappa.

The kappa was now jumping in the air, an excited giggle coming out of his frog muzzle. “Don’t you know? Kim Namjoon, the warlock who opened the gates because he failed his mission,” now both yokai were roaring in laughter.

“Joke’s on me, I got it. Now, can you please let me in?,” Namjoon tapped the wheel of his car, making the bigger yokai narrow his eyes at him.

“Why do YOU want to move to Seoul? No one’s coming out again ever,” the kappa was inspecting Namjoon’s car by now, hopping around it, trying to find any evidence of bad intentions.

“I have nothing left to lose,” which was the truth in many ways. The yokai just shrugged his shoulders and handed Namjoon his papers, finally letting him pass the metal gates that divided Seoul from the rest of the country.

He knew that Seoul was a shithole to live in since the yokai took over the country. But he still hadn’t expected it to be that bad - broken windows, burning trash cans, people hiding in the shadows, looted convenience stores… it was almost a post-apocalyptic atmosphere. He was in contact for some weeks with a smuggler in Seoul who organized an apartment for him near the Hangang. The building was one of the less shabby one’s, but Namjoon still decided to unload his stuff real quick and lock the door. His car would probably be gone by daylight, as desperate people tried to make money out of everything that wasn’t behind locked doors. And as there was no garage, he had to park it on the street. But losing his car was his least problem right now. The apartment was far from what the smuggler had promised.

There was only a small window on the north side of the apartment, which meant he wouldn’t have a sunny enough spot for his bonsai to keep growing. Namjoon groaned in annoyance and threw himself onto the mattress that was laying on the floor. Maybe he could get artificial daylight somewhere. No matter what, he needed to find a solution for that tomorrow. Right now, he felt too tired to think straight, so he decided to call it a day and made himself comfortable on the bed. But not before he had placed the bonsai right beside it, whispering a quick “Goodnight” like every night to it before he turned the lights out.

Restful sleep was nothing Namjoon would get tonight, as he was dreaming of the events when you and him had to fight the yokai 400 years ago. However, the dream didn’t end with you sacrificing yourself for the Ellcrys. This time, it wasn’t the tree that saved everyone. It was just you and him, using your powers merged together. Oh, what he would give if that would’ve been reality. Just when he could feel himself slowly waking up, your voice held him in his dream for some more seconds.

“Bring me to Jorogumo,” was the last thing he heard before he was awake again. Namjoon shook his head at the strange dream, how could he dream something like that? As if he would take the only thing that could defeat the yokai to the queen of them. That would’ve been insane. But then he heard your voice again, this time loud and clear in his head, and he for sure as hell wasn’t asleep.

“Bring me to Jorogumo, Joon,” it definitely was your voice. Besides you and Jungkook, no one called him like that. And especially, no woman had ever called him like that.

Namjoon glanced at his bonsai from the side, eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Am I starting to hallucinate, or did you just talk to me?,” he sat up with his feet crossed.

“Joon, I’m serious, bring me to her. The tree can unfold its full power inside her palace in seconds and you can end this reign of terror. That’s why I asked you to go to Seoul,” there it was again, your beautiful voice. And it sounded exactly as he remembered it.

“After 400 years, you finally talk to me. It’s nice to hear you again, Y/N,” Namjoon could feel a smile spread on his face.

“I’m sorry for letting you wait that long, but I first needed you to become who you are today. Now, grab a piece of paper, I need you to write down what you have to do,” he quickly got up to his feet to find a piece of paper before he sat down next to you, or more his bonsai Ellcrys, and waited for your instructions.

“You need to wait for a full moon. Pack some herbs for curing injuries with you, a knife and a growth potion. Don’t go inside her palace until it’s almost midnight,” Namjoon wrote down every single word you said, a feeling of hope and anticipation starting to grow inside him.

“Okay, got it. Anything else I need to know?,” he was already busy preparing his bag so that he wouldn’t miss anything once it was full moon, so your next words caught him even more off-guard.  
“I love you, Joon,” Namjoon froze in his spot, a small smile playing on his lips as he answered with the same words.

The yokai and people of Seoul didn’t pay any attention to Namjoon when he was outside the palace and scanned the area a few days before the upcoming full moon. Namjoon knew he had only one shot and it made him anxious in some ways, but you had told him not to worry about a possible failure. And he trusted you on that.

So, when the night had finally come, Namjoon didn’t feel any kind of discomfort or fear to enter the palace of the one and only Jorogumo. He had found a side entrance that led directly to the tower where the chambers of the queen were, the exact place where he needed to position the bonsai to let it unfold its power again. The chambers of Jorogumo were at the highest spot in Seoul and also the only place where the moon would shine through in a 90-degrees angle.

As Jorogumo was nocturnal, she wouldn’t be in her chambers starting at midnight, giving Namjoon a solid timeframe of at least five hours to fulfill his task. But it still was challenging - after all, he was running around with an almost 1meter-high bonsai, that’s not something you simply hid under your cloak.

Yokai were usually extremly dumb, making it easy to slip past them or mislead them. And even with a lot of clumsiness and knocking out some yokai, Namjoon managed to reach the peak of the palace - Jorogumo’s chambers. They were locked, but you gave Namjoon a spell to unlock it in seconds, making the intrusion of her private rooms easy. He quickly scanned the space for any signs of yokai or the queen herself inside, but it was just Namjoon. And somehow also you, if he wanted to count your bonsai tree presence as a person.

The clouds were still covering the moon, making the conditions not the best in the much needed moment. Namjoon cursed under his breath as he realized that the clouds won’t leave anytime soon. Still, he sprinkled the growth potion over the bonsai, just how you instructed him to do. But without the moon, it was needless. When he thought it couldn’t get any worse, the doors to the chamber opened, revealing Jorogumo herself. Namjoon hid behind the red silk curtains. Rumor has it they were dyed with human blood, the thought of it alone made him shudder. Jorogumo nervously walked around with her spider legs clicking against the marble floor.

It wouldn’t take her too long to find Namjoon, as all his escape routes were blocked. She discovered the bonsai in the corner, eyeing it suspiciously. “Show yourself, warlock!,” she hissed through her tusked mouth. Namjoon squeezed his eyes shut, knowing too well that he had no choice but to leave his hideout. When Jorogumo saw him, she fell into a barking laughter. “Kim Namjoon, the biggest failure in warlock history. Tell me, what gives me the honor of your visit in my private rooms? Do you feel lonely? I heard that you’re handsome, but words aren’t even close to reality. You’re a pretty boy, or should I say old man by now?”

“Say whatever you want Jorogumo. I also heard a lot of things about you, but nothing came close to reality regarding your looks,” Namjoon needed to win some time, the moon still didn’t show any effort to break through the dense blanket of clouds.

“Oh, so you ARE lonely. Poor handsome Kim Namjoon. I can make your deepest desires come true before I kill you,” Jorogumo crawled closer to Namjoon, one of her legs reached out to touch him. It took all of Namjoon’s willpower to not flinch away or cut that leg off right now.

“Then do it. I’ve waited long enough for this,” if someone had told Namjoon that he would try to seduce the yokai queen one day, he would’ve told them they’re completely bonkers. No one with a sane mind would do something like this, but you had told him that things would work out fine if he did, so he kept playing along. Namjoon just hoped it wouldn’t take too long.  
Jorogumo locked her leg into Namjoon’s shirt pocket, pulling him closer to her face. If she wasn’t a yokai and wouldn’t have the spider body, he’d almost call her pretty. But knowing that she was half woman, half spider and in total a loathly yokai made this thought vanish in seconds.

“Tell me, warlock. How do you want to spend your last night?,” her human hands wandered over Namjoon’s torso, a lustful glint played in her eyes. One of his hands reached out for her face, caressing her cheek, it made Jorogumo whimper. His other hand however, wandered back into his belt harness, slowly taking out the knife.

“With my knife deep inside you,” the yokai first giggled at Namjoon’s words, thinking it was just a word play he used for something else. But when she felt a real knife sink into her very real heart, she shrieked out of panic, pushing the warlock with vehemence away from her. Namjoon fell against the wooden window shields, only one hand got a hold on the window sill to prevent him from falling down the tower. The piercing screams of a dying yokai were never pleasant, except for these. Even though Namjoon couldn’t see how Jorogumo died, he knew by the sounds of her screams that it must’ve been dramatic.

Then it was silent again, except for the wind that lashed around Namjoon’s still hanging figure. The moon revealed its full beauty, the clouds were finally long gone. Namjoon smiled to himself, feeling content with his mission and just as he wanted to pull himself up again, he felt a hand on his, it made him almost lose his grip out of surprise.

“Why do I always have to save your ass, Joon?,” you grabbed him by his forearm with both hands, pulling the tall man back inside of the tower. He fell down with a loud thud, making you grin. Namjoon however was far from grinning, he was completely out of words. It really was you. Either he was dead or he was hallucinating because Jorogumo wasn’t dead and infused her poison in his veins. But then you touched his hands, and that felt VERY real.

“Y/N?,” Namjoon still thought it was all a dream.

“It’s me, Joon. You’re not hallucinating and you’re not dead. And neither am I. Now, is that all I get as a hello?,” before you could protest any further, Namjoon wrapped his arms around you.

“I missed you, so, so much, my love,” he nuzzled his nose into your hair. “But how? I mean, you kind of were a tree.”

His confused tone made you giggle. Even though you spent hundreds of years inside a tree, you were still the same woman Namjoon fell in love with - sometimes the fiercest person in the room, other times the shyest sweetheart he had ever met. “The moon, Joon. She taught me through the years that the power doesn’t necessarily need to stay inside the tree. Especially now, that you chose to risk it all to save everyone and took your years of preparation in order to make things right again. We have the real power to stop everything, because we met and fell in love under the moonlight,” you caressed his cheeks, making Namjoon close his eyes in enjoyment.

But your explanation made his eyes shoot open with an eyebrow raised. “That is probably the cheesiest thing I’ve ever heard, Y/N,” he chuckled. “But I’m also grateful the moon gave us a second chance.”

“Me too, Joon,” and finally Namjoon made his move and kissed you. It was first a very careful peck, but soon you could feel his tongue graze over your lower lip, silently asking for entrance. You parted your lips for him, feeling yourself getting lost in the incomparable feeling of his plush lips on yours. But it also made you snap back to reality, because even if you would’ve loved to do nothing else but kiss Namjoon until the end of time, you still had a mission before you. “We still need to take over a palace full of yokai right now, Joon.”

He groaned in annoyance. “I thought with killing Jorogumo everything would be over? Wait, do we need to kill ALL yokai like… manually? No magical spell to make them all just… poof.. disappear?,” Namjoon fumbled with his hands in the air in a dramatic way, trying to undermine his assumptions, it made you laugh out loud.

“Joon, you really are still the most chaotic warlock I know. I wish it was that easy, but no. We need to fight our way out now, find other warlocks and witches in Seoul, fight more wars against yokai, then again find more witches and more warlocks and then it’ll spread like a wildfire,” you explained everything the moon had told you a few weeks ago. It was necessary that you and Namjoon found back together in order to win the revolt against the yokai leadership. That was also the reason why the Ellcrys chose to let you go, because it wasn’t strong enough any time soon to fulfill its mission.

“Fine. Then let’s go and start a revolution,” Namjoon extended his hand to you with an encouraging smile. You gladly took it and made your way down to the foyer and throne room of the palace. It was full of yokai who all looked at you with wide eyes, once they realized it wasn’t their beloved queen. Some of the yokai tried to attack you but it didn’t take Namjoon or you much power to repel them. With easy gestures it almost seemed as if you were just brushing them off with your powers. The palace was a yokai-free zone in the blink of an eye and as you left the huge complex the bright light of the moon illuminated yours and Namjoon’s figure as if you were indeed warriors chosen by the moon, just as Jungkook had said all those years before.

Yokai were crawling away, trying to flee the power Namjoon and you were radiating, but failed. If your powers didn’t catch them, other witches and warlocks were finally brave enough to stand up again and ended them. Just as you had told Namjoon - it would spread like a wildfire. Seoul alone was freed from yokai on the very same night because enough people started to fight against them, even humans this time, and it gave you and Namjoon much needed alone-time to sort things out. After all, you were kind of just resurrected from the dead, that wasn’t something that happened every day.

Namjoon brought you to his small apartment, which wasn’t exactly in a tidy condition, little did he know he’d come back with company tonight. He awkwardly scratched his back and first wanted to close the door in front of you to clean a bit up, but you blocked it with your foot and forced yourself in. You knew Namjoon, he tended to be messy when he was busy. So, seeing his little apartment with potions and herbs and papers all over the floor and counters wasn’t something new to you, if anything it made you chuckle.

“Come on, I’ll help you clean up, then we can talk or so,” you offered him your help and didn’t even wait for his response, already busying yourself with picking up the rosemary that mindlessly laid in the key bowl. Namjoon joined you without saying anything, visibly deep in thought. You knew that face, the one where he furrowed his brows, his lips pressed together. It was the face he always made when he tried to make sense of something. And that sense he was looking for right now obviously was you being back.

“Okay, cards on the table. You don’t seem that thrilled about me being back. What’s going on inside your pretty head?,” you lifted yourself up on the kitchen counter and tilted your head, catching Namjoon off-guard with how comfortable you already were around him again. He was happy, that wasn’t the thing. If someone would ask him how he felt, he would’ve probably said he’s almost bursting out of joy. But with your return, a lot of questions came up and also a lot of doubts. Especially, if the universe was just playing another cruel prank on him and would take you away from him again. Namjoon put the vase aside before he walked over to your sitting figure on the kitchen counter. He stopped at a decent distance, his hands hidden in the pocket of his pants.

“I’m more than happy, you know that… it’s just… I’m afraid it’s just another cruel way of the universe to take you away from me again… or just another trick my mind is playing…,” his eyes met the floor, too afraid that if he’d look up you were already gone again.

“Joon. Come here,” your soft voice made him move forward, but his eyes were still glued to his feet. You reached out for his hair, gently stroking it out of his face. It was no longer the silver tone he had all his life, he had dyed it blue, but it suited him. “I’m here, and I won’t leave you again. I promise you that.”

Namjoon laughed bitterly at your words. “Don’t promise me something you can’t keep, Y/N.”

“I can. It’s a promise I got from both the moon and the Ellcrys. So believe me when I say, I won’t leave you again. You’re no longer alone,” eventually he leaned into your touch, a small smile playing on his lips. He placed a kiss onto your wrist, his gaze finally meeting yours. You missed those deep chocolate brown eyes all those centuries, the love reflected in them.

“I was never alone, I had you with me all the time, moonchild,” Namjoon inched closer to you and pulled a loose hair strand behind your ear before he kissed you passionately. One of his hands wandered down to your hips, the other held you in place by your neck. His lips grazed over your lips, down to your throat, back up to your jawline and tried to reach every fabric-free spot. You still had the same clothes that you wore 400 years ago, making it easy for Namjoon to undress you.

He got rid of his black t-shirt, too, it made you gasp in surprise, because no matter how good Namjoon had looked shirtless back in the years, now he had the physique of a greek god. He bulked up, the muscles of his chest and arms and also the toned abs suited him, just like the blue hair. “Like what you see, huh?,” he teased you and you playfully punched him against his chest, making him chuckle.

“You look way too attractive for a 400-year old warlock, Joon,” you grazed your nails over his honeyed skin, which was soon covered in goosebumps due to your touch.

“I can say the same about you, love. You’re still as breathtaking as the last time I had you laying under me,” his words made you blush. Namjoon peppered kisses along your collarbone and shoulder, and when he picked you up with his hands resting on your ass, you squealed out of surprise. “I won’t ever let you go again, not even when the world’s on fire.”

He gently laid you down on the bed, just as he did 400 years ago. He was still your Namjoon, the warlock who you tried to rob, just to learn that you wouldn’t steal his money but his heart. And he did the same with you. Things could only go upwards from now on, and you couldn’t wait to discover this new world and free it from every yokai that ever dared to put a foot into it. But right now, none of that mattered, because right now, it was just you and Namjoon. “I need to feel you, Joon.”

And you didn’t need to tell him twice. Namjoon got rid of his black jeans and your pants without a hassle. His cock was half-hard, so you reached for it with your hand, slowly stroking it up and down, making Namjoon groan. His head fell into the crook of your neck, his hot breath gave you goosebumps. One of his hands wandered down to your clit, carefully circling it with just a bit of pressure, but it was already enough for you to ache for more.

Namjoon exchanged your hand on his cock with his own, positioning the head of it at your entrance. He collected some of your juices on his cock, making you moan. His brows were furrowed in concentration when he started to push his full length into your aching cunt at a torturing slow pace. Your grip on his biceps tightened, surely leaving marks on it, but neither of you cared. When he was fully inside you, he needed a moment to collect himself again. And so did you, not having had sex for 400 years left its traces on you.

“m gonna move now, okay?,” Namjoon placed butterfly kisses along your neck before he began thrusting into you at a slow, but steady pace. He lifted one of your legs over his shoulder, making his thrusts hit you even deeper. You pulled him down into a sloppy kiss, biting down on his lip and sucking on them so that they were swollen from your attack, it made Namjoon groan. Both of you were so lost in the feeling of each other that it didn’t take you long to reach your climax. Namjoon came hard and pushed all his seed deep into your cunt, not wanting a single drop to leave your warm walls. He kept thrusting into you for a bit longer until you reached your climax, too, before he rolled over, starting to feel too overstimulated now.

You felt his cum dripping out of your still pulsating cunt, but right now, you didn’t care. Namjoon laid behind you and spooned you, his arms wrapped around you like a cocoon, it made you feel comfortable and safe. He pulled you even closer to his body, his lips ghosted over your exposed shoulder.

“This whole world… I still need to learn a lot about it. It seems much more complicated,” you whispered into the dark room, making Namjoon inhale a deep breath before he spoke.

“You’ll get used to it, Y/N. Don’t worry too much about it, I’ll always be right by your side to show you this new world. As long as I love you, you don’t have to worry about anything,” you could feel him relax, but you still needed to ask him that.

“How long will you love me, Joon?,” Namjoon caressed your cheek before he turned your head a bit so that you were now facing him. His dimpled smile and the warmth of his eyes were all you needed to see, to know that he would never even think about leaving you.

“Until we go down, my love.”


End file.
